


There's A New Superhero In Town

by TardisLady40



Category: Batwoman - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLady40/pseuds/TardisLady40
Summary: Warning: Some sexual content! Also please keep in mind that this is my story, so I'm not going exactly by all the facts from Batwoman, this is my own fictional made up story. (Also please note that seeing I'm pressed for time, I will not be able to proof read all of this but at the same time it's okay cause I only do this for fun)Kate Kane always knew that her life was different, that she was different. Deep down she did enjoy being a rebel and the center of attention which ended up being a big factor in her becoming a Superhero, along with her passion to help save people.





	There's A New Superhero In Town

Kate Kane, a name that stuck with many people, who had went to school with her in the past. Kate was the student that liked to skip class and hang out at Hot Topic. She always had short hair, which she sometimes would spike. She wore graphic t-shirts and when it was cold outside, you'd never find her without her black leather jacket. She was a rebel that never liked to follow anyone's rules but her own, yet Kate had a very soft side and just wanted to save the world from any harm. She was a loyal friend which was another one of her amazing qualities. Kate was always different though and she didn't let her true colors shine until her Junior year of High School. Her Freshman and Sophmore year consisted of her faking sick a whole lot because she couldn't deal with what she was feeling deep inside! Things started building up inside of her and suddenly she started seeing a few people that were just like her in her own school, so she decided it was time to just live and be her true self. Her best friend was Sophie, an African American girl, who always attended school and had good grades. Sophie and Kate were complete opposites when it came to school, although Junior year Kate decided to buckle down a bit because she wanted to graduate with her class.

Any time Kate would catch Sophie looking at her in Math class she would wink at her. They never failed to write notes to each other in class about making out but these notes were supposedly just jokes. They also shared a hug every day after class ended, they were inseparable. Kate knew that any time she hugged Sophie, she would feel all warm and tingly inside. 

One day after class was over and they were walking home together, Kate knew it was time to tell Sophie her true feelings. She was scared but she grabbed Sophie's hand and took her behind an empty building, pushing her gently against the wall. "Kate, what are you doing to me?" Sophie looked a bit scared when she asked this. Kate just stared into her eyes, "There's something I really have to tell you, I don't want it to ruin our friendship or anything."

Sophie swallowed hard, afraid of what Kate might say. "You know how we joke about making out, well deep down I wish those notes weren't jokes." Sophie's lip quivers as she moves closer to Kate and whispers in Kate's ear, "I actually wish they weren't jokes either." Kate looks a bit shocked by what she heard and just as Kate moves in closer to Sophie, Sophie does the same. They end up kissing against the brick wall behind the building, the kiss starts out sweet but ends up passionate. Kate starts grinding against Sophie, she keeps going until Sophie cums hard against the wall! "Oh God Kate, you're so hot!" Kate laughs slightly and they look around making sure no one saw them. After that they continue to head home. Kate drops Sophie off at her house, and they go their separate ways. The make out sessions and sleepovers continue to happen throughout their Junior and Senior year.

Once they both graduate Sophie finds out that she made it into the Military and has to break the news to Kate. She tells Kate that they have a very strict policy against same sex couples, so she needs to break up with Kate, so that they never find out they are dating. Kate is heartbroken, feeling like she not only lost her best friend but her true love! Kate goes off and punches a wall after hearing the news, injuring her hand a bit for a couple of weeks. She never wants to love again and feels like she never wants to get close to any one either! She can't trust people! The soft spot in Kate though, still wants to help people who are hurt or in danger. She just wants some kind of acknowledgement that she's a useful person in this world. She is tired of working for her Uncle's Car Dealership and answering phones, she wants to do more with her life, but she doesn't know what. 

One day she sees an ad about a self defense class and she decides to join. She not only joins that class but also joins a gym, keeping her body in peak physical condition. She starts feeling like she can take on the world! She knows damn well she wants to do something with all this strength she's gained. One night on her way walking home from the gym Kate spots a guy in an empty lot bullying another man. The guy has this man pinned to the ground and is yelling homophobic slurs at him. Kate can't stand to watch without helping! She runs over to the bully and grabs him by the collar of his jacket, with her fist aimed at his face! "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kate asks. The guy replies, "I wasn't doing anything, I swear!" Kate gets an angry look on her face, "Look, I saw and heard what you said to this poor man, you better leave him alone or you'll have to deal with me!" The guy looks angry, "Do you think I'm scared of you?" Kate grabs his arm and twists it, "I said leave!" The guy winces in pain and runs away like a hurt puppy. Kate offers a hand to the man on the ground, "Are you okay?" The man smiles, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be, you're my hero!" Kate smiles back at him, "Glad I could help, now be sure to stay safe." The man thanks her and Kate heads home while the words "You're my hero" play over and over in her mind.

She arrives home and turns on the TV, the news announces that her cousin Batman has just retired. The news also talks about how people have become a bit more paranoid about bad guys and lacking a superhero to save them. Kate sits there on her couch, placing her hand on her chin in deep thought. She says to herself, "Hm sounds like the world could use a new superhero and possibly a woman." Kate knows that her cousin is gone for the weekend and of course she has a key to his house, so she gets up off of the couch and heads over to his place. Once she arrives she takes out her key and opens the door. She heads down to his basement where she knows is a secret vault, the place he still stores his old batman costume. She doesn't remember the code to open the vault, so she keeps trying different codes and getting frustrated. 

Suddenly, she hears footsteps, not sure where they are coming from so she heads up the stairs into the kitchen area. She's about to hide behind the counter, when suddenly her cousin is standing there in front of her! "What in the world are you doing here?" Kate panics, "Um just checking the house for you." Bruce glares at her, "You never come and check the house for me, I mean not like this." Kate starts walking away, "Yeah, well I was just heading out." Bruce grabs her arm, "Wait, tell me the truth!" Kate sighs, "I was in the basement by the vault but didn't know the combination to open it." Bruce sighs, "If you wanted to see my costume again, all you had to do was ask me even over a text since I was gone." Kate looks away and then back at him, "It's not me just wanting to see it though, I kinda need it." Bruce raises his eyebrows, "Oh no, you are not going to wear my costume, I mean just because you're my cousin." 

Kate huffs and starts walking away again, "Look it's not that I want to wear it, but I need it for a reason." He glares at her, "Well, why would you need it if you aren't going to wear it?" Kate looks down at her feet for a moment then back up at her cousin, "Look Gotham needs a new Superhero!" Bruce grabs Kate's arm again, "Oh no, don't you even think about it, it's too dangerous for a girl." Kate's eyes start to show rage, "Look, I'm not just a girl, I can kick people's asses, I can do shit!" She sighs. "I did want someone in the family to take over the Superhero role but..." Rolling her eyes she speaks again, "Just say it, you didn't want it be a woman cause you didn't think a woman was as tough as a man!" Bruce shakes his head knowing what she is saying is true but he'll never admit it. "I didn't know my own damn cousin would be so sexist!" Kate starts walking away and Bruce follows behind her. "Wait, please how can I help, I can give you the costume." Kate stops walking, "I wanted the costume cause I wanted my own version of it, I wanna be Batwoman." Bruce thinks about what she just said and gives his approval. They discuss for a moment what her logo will look like and how she wants the outfit to be. Bruce agrees to give her idea over to a designer that he knows and to give Kate a call when the costume is finished. 

Kate goes home and slips into bed, as she drifts off to sleep she dreams about saving the world. In her dreams she finds herself saving Sophie and Sophie is impressed. Morning arrives and she wakes up, feeling a bit sad because she's sure she'll probably never see Sophie again. A part of her really wants to forget that Sophie ever even existed but she knows that she can't. She gets out of her bed, still in her clothes from last night and suddenly the phone rings. She answers the phone and it's her cousin Bruce letting her know that he'll come over and bring her costume. She forgets all about Sophie for a moment and feels pure adrenaline and excitement hit her! Bruce shows up at her door and steps inside. "Are you ready to see it, I think you're gonna like it." He pulls the costume out of his big Duffle Bag. Kate's eyes light up! The costume is all black with a red bat as the logo on the chest. There is also a red belt and black gloves, along with the black cape and a bat mask which is similar to Batman's mask. "I gotta say, you pulled through for me cousin, I didn't think you would!" Bruce smiles, "I know how bad you wanted this, and I shouldn't be the one to get in the way of your dreams." Kate walks over to Bruce and gives him a big hug, thanking him. 

Bruce leaves and Kate goes back to watching TV. Suddenly breaking news happens, they announce that a lady mugged another woman but the other woman's identity including the identity of the mugger wasn't known yet. The mugger was wearing a Joker mask and the woman she mugged she had placed a black bag over her head, which covered her face. Kate had a feeling she might know who did the mugging and where she hangs out. Kate got on her batsuit and headed out the door. She gets on her motorcycle and heads over to the abandoned library where she knows a lot of bad people hang out. They never suspect people to look in an abandoned library. Kate gets off of her motorcycle parking it close by, she sneaks up to the door, putting her ear against the door. She can hear a familiar voice saying, "Let me go!" Kate kicks the door making an entrance, seeing none other than Alice and Sophie! Alice grabs in her pocket and holds up a knife to Sophie's throat. "Batman, I thought you retired, was this all part of your dirty scheme?" Kate shakes her head, "I'm not Batman, there's a new bat in town and that's me Batwoman!" Alice gives an evil grin, "So you think that you can barge in here and just save the world!" Kate moves closer to her, "That's the plan!" Alice has her one arm around Sophie's neck and waves her knife at Kate. "I told you not to make another move!" Kate thinks quickly, "I won't move but you might want to because something is behind you!" Her words make Alice turn around to look and just as she turns around, Kate kicks the knife out of Alice's hand, catching it in her own hand. She aims the knife at Alice, "Now let her go or I swear you'll be sorry." Alice laughs, "Batman would never kill anyone." Kate shakes her head, "I'm not Batman though." Her words secretly strike fear into Alice and she slowly lets go of Sophie, but then tries to run at Batwoman. Batwoman does a power kick knocking Alice over, Alice holds her sides in pain, unable to get up. Batwoman grabs Sophie's hand and runs out with her, taking her on her motorcycle, driving her over to her house. Once they arrive at Kate's house, she tells Sophie to please come inside cause it's safer that way. Sophie is a bit unsure because of not knowing who Batwoman is or at least not thinking she does. She slowly steps inside. 

Sophie looks around and recognizes the place, "Wait, why are we in Kate Kane's house?" Kate keeps her mask on for a moment not revealing herself, "Let's just say I know Kate, very very well." Sophie's face looks shocked and a bit disappointed, "Wait, are you and her dating?" Kate laughs a bit and removes her mask. "Oh my god, Kate it's you!" Kate bites her lip, "Yeah, I just wanted to save people." Sophie moves closer to Kate, "How can I ever repay you for saving my life?" Kate thinks in her mind but doesn't say out loud, well you could date me if you weren't already taken. "There's no need to repay me, but you should probably get home because I'm sure your new boyfriend will probably wonder where you are." Sophie raises her eyebrows, "Who says I have a boyfriend?" Kate feels bad after saying that, "Oh or your girlfriend, I'm sorry." Sophie laughs, "No Kate, I'm not seeing anyone." Kate turns red, "Oh sorry but I thought you just probably moved on after me." Sophie grabs Kate's hand, "I never forgot about you Kate and I never will." Kate squeezes Sophie's hand gently, "I never forgot about you either and I never stopped..." Kate stops from finishing the sentence but Sophie wants to know what she was going to say. "You never stopped what, please tell me." Kate turns red again with embarrassment, "It's just that I never stopped loving you, but it doesn't matter." Sophie pulls Kate into a romantic feeling hug and then looks into her eyes, "Of course it matters because to be honest I feel the same way!" Kate has a hard time believing her, "Look, you don't have to just say this to make me feel better." 

Sophie moves closer to Kate, her lips just inches away from Kate's. She leans in and kisses Kate on the lips, Kate returns the kiss. They pull out of the kiss and Kate asks, "So what does this mean?" Sophie, "Well of course it means that I like you." Kate rolls her eyes, "I know that but you broke up with me and..." Sophie caresses Kate's cheek, "Kate, I want you to be my girlfriend again and give me another chance." Kate swallows hard, "How do I know you won't break my heart again?" Sophie places a finger over Kate's lips to silence her a bit, "Don't you worry, I want to be with you and stay with you." Sophie is about to walk away but says, "Look you can have time to think this over if you'd like." Kate walks over towards Sophie, "I don't have to think about it, I know I want this." Kate kisses Sophie's lips gently and invites her to stay over and watch a movie with her. They end up cuddling on Kate's sofa.


End file.
